1. Description of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a pocket tool provided with varieties of fold-up tool members, such as knifes, scissors and cosmetic file, and suitable for collaterally use as a key holder and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a pocket tool for simplifying the production procedure, reducing the cost, and improving the appearance of the pocket tool and for mounting a flashlight or a lighter to the pocket tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 12 and 12A, there is shown in an exploded perspective view and in a sectioned view a typical pocket tool with a fold-up tool member. In the pocket tool, the fold-up tool member 22 is interposed between and pivoted to opposed mount panels 21 and 21' such that the tool member 22 can be opened and closed relative to a panel housing, comprising the panels 21 and 21', as desired. In order to integrate the panels 21 and 21' into the panel housing as well as to pivot the tool member 22 to the panel housing, the pocket tool uses pins or rivets 23. The typical pocket tool also preferably include scissors 24 which are shown in FIG. 11. As shown in FIG. 11, the handles of the scissors 24 are biased by a return spring or a plate spring 25 for automatically opening the scissors 24, one end of the spring 25 being fixed to an appropriate portion 26 of one of the handles but the other end of the spring 25 being separated from the other handle. When the handles of the scissors 24 are manually compressed toward each other, the spring 25 will come into contact with and slide on the other handle of the scissors 24 and bias the other handle such that the handles can automatically return to their opened position when the compressing force is removed from the handles.
However, it has been noted that the typical pocket tool has a problem that use of the pins or rivets 23 complicates the production procedure of the pocket tool and increases the cost of the pocket tool. The handles of the scissors 24 of the pocket tool are biased by the plate spring 25, one end 26 of the spring 25 being fixed to one of the handles but the other end of the spring 25 being separated from the other handle so that the spring 25 will come into contact with and slide on the other handle of the scissors 24 and bias the other handle when the handles of the scissors 24 are manually compressed toward each other. However, the plate spring 25 is open to the view so that the spring 25 spoils the beauty of the pocket tool. In addition, as the other end of the plate spring 25 is separated from the other handle of the scissors 24, the spring 25 may fail in aligning with the other handle of the scissors 24 and achieve no biasing action for the other handle when there is a positional displacement of the spring 25.